


Eye of the Beholder

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, Nonbinary Character, Other, Photography, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: The stalker of a famous social media star finally kidnaps his muse.
Kudos: 5





	Eye of the Beholder

_“Will you model for me? It’s for a school project.” Devon turned to face the beautiful, androgynous teen. They smiled, something pure and sincere, and held up a fancy, experience looking camera. “I’ll buy you a coffee,” they batted their eyes, “please?”_

_“Why me?” Devon wanted to ask, but instead the word, “Sure,” is what came out of his mouth._

_“Great! Come with me!” The teen grabbed Devon’s wrist and started running. Devon’s heart leaped into his throat and even after they let go Devon’s skin tingled._

*

It had been 5 years, 8 months, and 7 days since Devon first met Blanche. 5 years, 8 months, and 16 days since he last spoke to them. And 2 hours, 23 minutes since he had last seen them. They had stepped out onto their balcony to water their little herb garden. They smiled at Devon and his heart jumped. He fumbled his phone, almost failing to snap a picture of them in a thing robe, illuminated by the streetlamps, and smiling so cutely.

Blanche turned around and stretched, their robe lifting a little, showing off more of their slender, pale legs. Devon hurriedly snapped another picture before they went back inside their apartment. Devon waited a few minutes, until Blanche’s living room light went out, and then pulled away in his car.

And now 2 hours and 23 minutes after Blanch had went back into their apartment, Devon laid on his bed, hair still wet from his shower, squinting at his phone in the dark as he scrolled through Blanche’s newest posts and downloading each image. Just as he was about to plug his phone in a notification of a new post rang out. His eyebrows knit together in a frown. _Blanche doesn’t usually post this late._ He clicked the notification and his eyes went wide… then he dropped his phone directly on his face. He sat up quickly, sputtering, rubbing his hurt nose with one hand and patting frantically around his sheets for his phone with his other hand. He held it in shaking hands, his face warmed by a blush and the glow of…

In the picture Blanche sat on a chair, beautifully arranged with a soft, cream blanket and a few decorative pillows. The lighting was soft and warm. Blanche looked away from the camera, head tilted down, eyes closed. Their short brown hair fell over their eyes a lock caught on their long eyelashes. And… And… Blanched was still wearing the thin robe, falling off their shoulders, revealing the small, pale mounds of the top of their breasts and the robe hiked up enough for even their hip to be visible. It was the most revealing picture Blanche had ever posted. Devon desperately clutched at his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart through his skin.

He bit his knuckle and pressed his lips together as he felt his dick take interest. He moved to take himself in hand.

Then he read the caption.

“I’ve grown more comfortable with my body, thanks to all of you! You can expect a few more pictures like this in the future!”

Devon’s hand twitched near his waist band, then curled into a fist. He flung his phone hard at his bedroom wall, not caring when he heard it crack.

He clutched his head in both hands, “How dare they post that without asking me!”


End file.
